Nightmares
by vanila-chan
Summary: In which allen's horrors and worst nightmares are revealed. Kanda is in fact a very sweet and wonderful guy.. and is that Komui cackling in the background? By the way getting all 4 wisdom teeth removed HURTS.Story is possibly not as random as the summary.
1. Kandapiggyback

though i don't really see the point of a disclaimer, since i obviously don't own D. Gray Man, here it is~

kawaii chibi-chibi allen, mouth stuffed with food:: asula oshiino ama oow

translation from the ever irritable Yuu-chama:: Katsura Hoshino-sama OWNS.

Lavi-tan:: story by vanila-chan though=3

* * *

><p>The clock was ticking, every second nearing midnight,<p>

"Com'mon Allen you can do it!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Just a bit moree!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Yeah! Shove that in!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Just one more minute!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Thirty seconds."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Three… two…one!"

And Allen wiped his mouth cleanly away, leaving no trace of the chicken bone that was still hanging from his mouth moments before. Some hundred dishes towered over the four friends who had been there since 11'o clock with Allen sucking in the food as fast as he could (which was thought to be humanely impossible) like a vacuum. Jerry ran to and fro from the foursome, carrying a dozen plates in each hand as he cleared the table.

"Mmm, good breakfast." Allen declared as he stood up from the table, prepared to leave but he paused when he noticed the big pile of mess he had left in his wake, "Would you like some help with these dishes Jerry?"

"Nononono Allen! You must preserve as much energy as you can for tomorrow, go to sleep now. I'll help Jerry with them." Lenalee said, mothering over Allen as she usually did and gently pushed him towards the other two boys.

"Lena-chan is right, Allen! Good luck for tommrrow!" the energetic man shouted from the kitchen where he was washing up.

"I'll help Lenalee and Jerry, Yuu carry Allen back so he doesn't use too much energy." Lavi instructed as he grabbed a pile of plates and ran to the kitchen, with a "Good luck Allie-chaan!" as he went.

"Climb on my back."

Kanda Yuu just ignored Lavi called him _Yuu_, but that wasn't what was so frightening.

Kanda Yuu offering to piggy-back someone was unheard of, and what was even more shocking was he offered to carry _him_- the beansprout. If Lenalee and Lavi were still there, they might have fainted, so it was understandable when Allen opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. But Kanda's murderous glare brought him out of his initial surprise and he quickly clambered on- Kanda didn't like to wait.

"This never happened okay." Kanda muttered, Allen immediately agreed with a vigourous nod of his head, and they took off through the night.

Allen could feel his embarrassment burning holes into his cheeks, the last time he had been piggy-backed was when he was seven with Mana, he never thought that at sixteen he would be carried like this again. Yet, he grudgingly found it sort of nice as the night breeze blew some of the red hotness from his face and ruffled through his hair like Mana used to, it was so relaxing that he almost fell asleep. _Almost_. Falling asleep on Kanda would earn him his death. It was than his tired brain realised that they were running, to be able to carry an eating-blackhole like him while sprinting was an impressive feat, and showed off how fit Kanda was though the samurai probably didn't intend to. His mind wandered around a bit more before they arrived in their shared room.

"You are one heavy beansprout." Kanda panted as he dropped him onto his matress.

"We'll never _ever_ speak of this."

Kanda hnned in agreement and the white haired boy went out like a light.

'_What a pig._'

* * *

><p>Kanda piggybacking some just isn't as horryfying as i pictured it would be ;)<p> 


	2. Hospital of Horrors

The next morning Kanda woke up to the sounds of Allen's stomach- loudest alarm ever, guaranteed to even wake anyone able to sleep through an earthquake. He slowly sat up as his arms fumbled to find his clock while his eyes adjusted to the glaring rays of sunlight filtering into the room. A triumphant smirk etched to his face as he found the object, he rubbed the last of sleep out of his eyes so that he could identify the time. It was nine thirty- probably a good idea to get the Bean ready for his operation. Lenalee had slipped a few sleeping pills into the Beansprout's food the night before to help him sleep a little longer and didn't have to suffer hunger and hours of waiting when he woke.

Kicking his roommate off his bed, the boy's silver grey eyes snapped open in shock, blinking several times to figure out what just happened, before he sprang up, inches away from hitting Kanda's nose.

"Don't you have any better way to wake me up?" he scowled mournfully at the taller boy.

"Get ready for your operation." and he threw some clothes at the pale boy who just got even paler.

Thirty minutes later Allen was sitting out at the waiting room in the surgery clinic, as his friends comforted him.

"It'll be fine, my brother knows what he's doing."

Lenalee's good intentions instead made Allen's fear shoot sky-high, other than not being to be able to eat for a week afterwards which was agony for him and fast-metabolism, what really worried him was that Komui was in charge of his operation. He still hadn't forgotten the time when the man had operated on his deformed arm, it was horrifying beyond words, those giant drills the size of a grown man, those butcher kni- Allen decided to think no more, he still wanted to keep his sanity as he walked into Komui's mad-scientist lab― *I mean surgery room… and hopefully, a small part of him thought, he would be able to keep his sanity when he came out. If he returned that is of course, he had no doubts about the four eyes trying to kill him.

"Allen Walker."

"Y-y-yes?" he squeaked as he jumped up nervously to the call of his name.

"Please come with me."

"Good luck." Lavi said again, and thumped him lightly on the back. The phrase was repeated yet again by Lenalee as well, and Kanda gave his ever encouraging "Che." before he was swept away to Komui's his surgery room*cough*torture chamber*cough*.

After changing into the hospital gown that didn't cover him very well (it was even more uncomfortable since the nurse was giving him some creepy looks as well), he was walking stiffly through endless dim litted corridors trying to cover his butt- and was it him or did he just see through the nurse? Nah. Probably just his overactive imagination powered by his thundering stomach. After twisting through the maze of hollow white walls and doors, they finally stopped in front of one that said '_Prepare to die._', he blinked again and realised his stomach tricked him again. '_Surgery Room 2_.' Maybe he should get his eyes checked after the surgery, and preferably _not_ by Komui.

The door creaked opened, revealing a dishevelled Komui. His beret was on the wrong way, and his white coat had some suspicious stains on them- Allen sure as hell didn't want to find out what it was. And his overactive imagination gave him a peek of ghostly Mad-hatter-Komui with a big knife.

"Ahh.. Thank you Eliade." The nurse gave shot the doctor a flirty look before she walked away leaving him to his doom.

"Come in Allen."

His legs stayed rooted to the floor, refusing to move any further to his demise until Komui pulled him in to the depths of hell where no sunlight ever shone where the cries of the souless- He was being overimaginative again.

"Wow, you must be pretty hungry, your face is paler than usual." The Asian man commented, tripping slightly over some papers he left on the floor.

"Y-yeah." Allen mumbled, still feeling on the edge- any male would be if they were being operated by Komui, especially if they were a male too close to Lenalee for Komui's liking…

"Lie down."

Allen obeyed, shifting awkwardly in his hospital gown as he tried to get comfortable on the hard bed.

"So you didn't have breakfast?"

He nodded, as he felt his belly yearned for some good crap to fill it up.

"Haven't eaten in the past ten hours?"

"Yes." Allen replied through gritted teeth, he didn't need to be reminded how _F***_ing -_Allen, don't swear, it's not becoming of a gentleman- _hungry he was .

"Nothing to drink in three hours either?"

"Nope."

"Good lets get started."

A giant syringe as big as that damned drill from before was pulled out from nowhere. Allen wanted to scream bloody murder, but his vocal cords failed him in his petrified terror and without warning it was shot into his arm. As his consciousness was fading away and before it all became black nothingness, he could hear cackling above him. Allen was a hundred and one percent sure that thing that was injected him was poison, he could already see Mana reaching out for him, welcoming him into the afterlife and an eternity him.

'_Hello Mana, I've missed you_'

* * *

><p>I just love mad-scientist-sister-complex komui=3<p> 


	3. EatEatEatEat

Allen was relieved, but slightly disappointed (_I guess our dancing and clowning will have to be put of till some other time, 's Okay Allen, have fun and enjoy life to its fullest! Keep walking forward! I will Mana._) when he found out that what Komui injected him with was indeed anesthetic. Though he was still wary that instead of knocking him out for a few hours it knocked him out for THREE DAYS!

"Sorry about that, my brother's an idiot so he made a misjudgement." Lenalee apologized as she clung to him like a koala. It seemed Komui failed killing him with an overdose of anesthetic and was no doubt sulking in a depressing corner of the hospital.

Allen and his friends were now down in the cafeteria, looking at the sad sight of Allen eating his food _slowly_. He was eating at the agonizing rate of a normal person, trying to keep as much food from falling out of his swelled up jaw. It was so painful to see the Bean not slurping his food down greedily that even Kanda was shaking.

"Allen let us feed you!" Lavi whined as Allen dribbled some smashed potato down his numb chin.

Allen had wanted to do things on his own, but it seemed impossible, so he finally relented, and Lavi and Lenalee eagerly each grabbed a spoon to feed their kawaii baby Allen.

"Ahhh! Open wide for daddy!" Lavi cooed, as he raised a spoon up to the level of an unamused Allen's mouth.

"And now for the choo choo train!" Lenalee squealed as Allen downed Lavi's spoon of jelly. Allen gave them a half-hearted glare before he ate Lenalee's spoonful as well.

"Goood boy!" Lavi congratulated, Allen shot Kanda a pleading look, but the samurai returned a stare that said "It's your problem."

Allen groaned as some more spoonfuls came, to have to fed like this for the rest of the week by two baby-loving idiots, he sort of regretted to get his wisdom teeth out, Komui said it would hurt like hell and he wouldn't be able to eat, but what's the difference now? He didn't suspect that other than not being able to eat, his chubbiness from the swelling was going to bring him more trouble.

* * *

><p>is it possible that this ones more random than the other 2? XD<p> 


End file.
